


It's a Wonderful Life

by LanxBorealis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM elements, Cannibalism, Dark!Dipper, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Object head!Bill, Pet Names, Small Plot, Smut, Terrorism and Terrorist Attacks, The Apocalypse, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, a surprisingly large amount of fluff, bit heavy on the feels, dirty talk too, i just wanted to practice smut, mostly two guys fucking or killing really, okay this is different, touch of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Dipper Pines, the world wouldn't be burning, tearing itself apart bloody piece by bloody piece. </p><p>And for Bill, that simply wouldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wkhuh zdv d sdlu ri wzr

Bill felt a shudder race through his body. Throwing his head back, he let out a loud moan, his one eye falling close at the feel of himself coming undone by his pet's beautiful mouth on his cock.

Having no need to really catch his breath, the demon slowly sat up, watching his Pine Tree tuck him back in, lips still shining with pearly white cum. The kid peeked up at him through his bangs, brown eyes wide, still burning with lust and the kid, very slowly, poked his pink tongue out to lick his lips, lapping up Bill's remains.

Bill smirked at the sight, ignoring the stirring already happening in his gut once more. Of course, he had all the time in eternity to enjoy his pet's sweet body but right now, Bill was craving something else besides sex.

"Master." His Pine Tree whispered.

Bill noticed that his pet's voice was not hoarse. Seems like he was so used to sucking him off, it didn't even bother his throat anymore.

Good.

Bill gave the boy a lazy nod, his eye already starting to turn away from the kid to admire the room they had locked themselves in.

It was gorgeous of course- something he had made himself. Everything was either black, gold, or blue.

Well, mostly. He still hadn't got all the blood stains out of the carpet and the walls were still splattered in brain matter in places but no matter. His pet would probably scrape all that off and use it in whatever concoction he decided to make.

Bill shifted around in the love seat, sitting up even more. Naturally, his pet shifted with him, letting the demon put his legs in a more comfortable position.

"What is it?" Bill responded once he was comfortable again. He let his singular eye slide back to the boy, narrowed as he took in his beautiful black suit with gold trimming.

Pine Tree's eyes stared at him, twin pools of a mocha brown. "Did I- did I do good?" He almost whimpered, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks at the question.

Bill almost purred at the sight and forced himself not to grab the boy and take him again right there. His pet needed his rest, after all. A sleepy Pine Tree wasn't useful. He had learned from experience.

"You did wonderful." Bill replied, opening his arms in welcome.

Dipper's eyes brightened at the clear invitation and carefully slunk up into Bill's arms, pressing his body flush against the demon's.

Bill pulled his pet even closer somehow, curling up around the boy as he tangled his legs around with the other's.

Dipper hummed in delight at the attention, turning to press kisses alongside the bottom of the demon's triangular head, feeling every curve of brick and the odd warmth that radiated outwards.

Unable to hold in the pressure in his chest, Bill let his purr come to life as the boy's peppering kisses became a bit more frantic, pink tongue darting out to lick and lap. Bill could feel his pet's hands travel downwards, lightly rubbing his clawed hands. Dipper giggle softly when he heard the noise the demon was making, the sound sweet and surprisingly innocent considering the screams of the dammed outside.

His pet was quite the romantic, to say the least. A not-so long time ago, he had considered it annoying. There had been only two reasons to use the kid and at the time,  _care_  and- dare he say it-  _love_ wasn't one of them.

But a lot can change in a little amount of time.

Bill blinked slowly and carefully shifted around again as his pet moved to fully face him, stopping the kisses and licks to instead nuzzle into his chest, tangling legs with his own.

Pine Tree knew that more than anything.

The demon could feel the exact time his pet nodded off, feeling his conscious slip away from this world into a new one, one gray and black and white, filled with towering forests and grand mysteries ready to be solved.

Carding a hand through his Pine Tree's hair, Bill waved a clawed hand up to throw open the french doors across from the love seat he and his pet were on, giving a clear view of thick, oppressive smog choking the air and the burning skies behind it. Below, Bill could hear far away screams of people and the monstrous roar of beasts as they tore anything and everything they could.

Bill listened to it all- the screaming, the crying, flesh ripping from bone and then bones ground into dust under sharp and crooked teeth...

The demon groaned softly, feeling a stronger heat pool in his lower stomach again, tracing a slick and vile finger down to his groin.

Gripping the fabric of his pet's suit, Bill forced his all-seeing eye close and let himself wander, blocking out the orchestra outside.

After all, he had made a silent resolve to finally give his Pine Tree some sleep. He couldn't go back on his own word with himself now, could he?

He also couldn't deal with a tired pet. Tired pets preformed poorly and he couldn't have Pine Tree fucking up.

As his sight from his pet drifted away, the world opened up to him, happily flashing itself to him in shades of red.

Blood.

Fire.

Carnage.

Gore.

Death.

And it was all so  _beautiful._

_So beautiful..._

And all it took was a year. A single delicious year that brought everything he had into fruition. Of course, his plans hadn't exactly covered everything that happened. He hadn't planned on getting a pet, after all...

But he was a flexible demon and besides, none of this wonderful  _destruction_ would've been possible without the boy's help.

Bringing his focus back to where his physical form was instead of the flaming streets of Munich, the demon felt the bottom of his face twist using his will alone and, ever so gently, he placed a fanged kiss on his pet's forehead, right inside the 'ladle' of his birthmark.

His pet did deserve it, after all. Pine Tree had not only lived up to his potential and expectations, but had  _transcended_ it, becoming so much more.

Without Dipper Pines, the world wouldn't be burning, tearing itself apart bloody piece by bloody piece.

And for Bill, that simply wouldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, starting another project...
> 
> This is going to be pretty short and is pretty much practice in both style and smut. Wanted to try something new and different so here's a thing.  
> I also just wanted to write about Dipper and Bill destroying the world because why the hell not
> 
> Oh, and I wanted to write something with Object head!Bill because he doesn't get enough love. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Krzhyhu, rqh ihoo wkurxjk

It's strange how the one's we love...

_"C'mon, Mabel! This way!"_

The one's we care about...

_"Are you sure? Last time you lead us to a gargoyle! Are you sure you know where we're going?"_

The one's who give us life...

_"Of course I am! I have lucky journal four right here! And Ford confirmed it- it's definitely this way."_

The one's who give us reason to live...

_"But this place gives me the creeps...And you know my creep-senses are! Always right all the time!"_

Reason to learn...

_"Yeah, yeah. Mabel-sense and all that...and- see! We're here!"_

Reason to try...

_"We are? I don't see anything."_

Are the one's who kill you in the end.

_"Look up dumb-dumb."_

It's a bitter irony.

_"Hey! I'm not a dumb-dumb you dumb-dumb!"_

And it tears at the heart.

_"Oh yes you are!"_

Rips it into fine bloody strips.

_"No I'm not! Ugh, just look up already."_

Before running those strips through a shredder.

_"Whoa! Blue fruit! I didn't think it actually existed!"_

Completely obliterating you.

_"Yeah, me either. Ford found it the other day, though he didn't have a chance to get a closer look._

Making you nothing.

_"Why?"_

Absolutely nothing.

_"He was being chased by another Leprecorn."_

Nonexistent.

_"Those things really hate him, don't they?"_

And the fact is, you're so far gone...

_"Yeah. It's kinda weird...Anyways! These fruit are supposed to have magical properties!"_

Shattered to the point the glass can't even hurt...

_"What sort of magical properties? Taste extra delicious?"_

That your numb to those who might want to help you.

_"Actually...that is one of them. Supposedly they let you see other's auras as long as it's in your body."_

Because you don't want help.

_"Wow that sounds awesome...yeah...um..."_

At this point, help isn't what you need.

_"You don't know what an aura is, do you?"_

What you desire...

_"Not at all!"_

What you hunger for...

_"Well, it's an emanation from your body, usually a color or sometimes even a special scent of sorts. It's pretty much the essence of you."_

Or anything else.

_"Oh, that sounds so cool! Let's get that fruit, bro-bro!"_

You don't want or need help.

_"Yeah! Only one problem- How do we get up there?"_

What you want...

_"We climb of course!"_

Is something stable.

_"What?! Mabel- Mabel don't go- Mabel!"_

Something true.

_"C'mon you big scaredy cat!_

Something to hang on to and remind you that yes;

_"I am not a scardey cat!_

This is reality.

_"Then get up here!"_

This is your reality now.

_"Ugh. Fine. Let's see...here...foot there...and...oh god I almost fell...there..."_

And at that point...

_"See? Was that so bad?_

Your heart is gone.

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's get some fruit!"_

It had festered into rot a long time ago.

_"Don't fall off getting it!"_

Any of the blood left dried and forgotten.

_"I won't! Here, got two."_

Browned.

_"Wow! Dipper! You were right about this! You look all yellow and stuff!"_

It's disgusting really...

_"And you look all pink!"_

How those stains...

_"Hehe, yeah! Hey Dipper-"_

Never really...

_"Mystery Twins?"_

Fade.

_"Mystery Twins!"_

Away.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill purred as he leaned back into his seat, crossing his legs as his single eye took everything in.

The demon had to admit that his pet did have the strangest of ideas. He had been pleasing Bill in a number of ways recently. From simple murder by his own hands to complex killings, to even keeping track of how many days the slow destruction of all civilization had gone on for as well as... _other,_ more carnal desires.

Indeed, his pet was one to take action and get things done.

And so, him being the nice master he was allowed his little Pine Tree to choose how they spent their evening tonight.

It wasn't surprising that his Pine Tree chose something so romantic, really.

Bill turned his eyes from the small candle in the center of their table to the world below. From this high up, he could clearly see from miles upon miles around and with his great eye, could still see the beasts below stalk the ruined city.

Though Pine Tree choose what they did this evening, he chose their destination and a dinner outside what used to be Paris would be beautiful, right over where the Eiffel Tower once was.

Bill flexed his fingers, feeling the home he had made for him and his pet tremble. Before, there was no possible way he could not only craft a home such as this, but keep it suspended in the air and even ready to travel wherever he wanted.

Now, however, was a different story. Bill had power to spare at this point and magic always seemed to be crackling around him, ready to lash out and rip whatever he desired to shreds.

Who knew he'd transcend from simple dream demon to a god of chaos so quickly like this?

A practically loud snarl drew Bill out from his inner thoughts and without even moving his head nor eye where they were trained on the burning, smokey skies, Bill watched as a pair of humans dart out of a building they were hiding in, taking off as fast as their little legs could carry them. Their breaths came in short, struggling gasps and their legs pumped madly. He could sense the desperation and fear radiating off them in waves.

It was absolutely delicious.

Behind them, a pair of abhorrent and repulsive creatures gave chase, their muscle so voluptuous in places it was breaking through paper-thin skin. Black tongues lolled out of grimy, blood encrusted jaws and with every step they took, bones creaked.

Bill shifted a bit in his seat. The couple's fear was palpable and it hungered him to no end.

The beasts chased the couple for a few more streets, untiring and unwavering. By now, twisted snarls and demented howls were ripping out, echoing around the city and joining the other lone sounds of beasts in the area.

The couple was slowing down to a stop, one pulling and urging the other over while they themselves staggered on, trying to keep their unsure footing.

Bill shifted again in his seat, eye wide and unblinking as he briefly retracted his focus from other parts of the world to watch  _this._ He wanted to see every little gory detail.

And every detail he did see.

The couple, exhausted and unable to move on, finally tripped and collapsed onto the hard, no doubt still hot, pavement, already scrambling to get up, broken nails clawing at concrete in a fight to get back up.

However, both time and fate was against them as the beasts pounced.

Snarls of pleasure tore through the broken throats of the beasts as they started digging into the couple's flesh, ripping strips of skin and muscle from bone and snarfing it down, lips smacking loudly with thick white saliva, which flew in every direction.

The couple's screams collided and melded in to the sounds the beasts made when tearing out chunks of skin, harmonizing into a perfect symphony. Blood flew and splattered, thick red drops that made the beasts frenzy even more. One of the human's screams finally died off as one of the beasts dug it's long, crooked double-layered teeth into their neck, causing more blood to bubble and spill as it tore out a chunk of their throat, snapping it up hungrily.

Vaguely, he felt himself get excited by the sight, his pants tightening ever so slightly.

The other beast turned to the last human, parting it's jaws and tearing into the other's stomach, fluids spilling and pooling as pieces of flesh went in every direction. The sound of ripping and tearing flesh as well as the clacking of the creature's jaw reminded Bill of his own dinner he was supposed to have.

Though he really didn't need to eat, Bill certainly didn't mind the taste of human food.

Bill drew his focus back to his physical form, eye turned to those double doors that were slowly opening.

Literal human food, of course.

The demon's lips curled into a grin at the sight of his pet. Dipper had really gone above and beyond for this little gift of a night, dressing in a strapless black dress with golden highlights that barely covered anything at all, leaving a large portion of his smooth and freshly waxed chest uncovered. A smaller, simpler top hat floated over his head, one that matched his own perfectly. As he stepped towards him, Bill could see the slightest flash of lacy golden panties.

The boy smiled softly at the demon, face already glowing with a light pink color as he lowered himself in the chair opposite of the other.

Bill chuckled a bit. It seemed no matter what they did, his pet always had that adorable little blush painted on his cheeks.

"Well." Bill started, voice drawling. "Don't you look handsome." Bill said, turning the question into a statement as he eyed the boy even more.

Dipper smiled at the demon as he raised his hands, magic already sparking around them. "Thank you, master. You look handsome yourself."

Bill snickered, but thanked the other for his compliment nevertheless as more magic grew around Dipper's hands. His brows furrowed in concentration and a flash of the boy's green flames later, a single plate appeared before both of them, loaded with all sorts of cooked meats, fruits, and vegetables. Next, a margarita appeared next to his plate, the salt on the sides glistening.

The plates in and of themselves were beautiful enough- a gorgeous gleaming ivory with golden details on the edges while the meal itself was fit for a king, appealing in both scent and appearance.

Bill let the bottom proportion of his face twist into a mouth lined with jagged teeth, perfect for tearing into the no doubt cooked human flesh before him.

Glancing up at his scantily-clad pet, Bill let his Pine Tree take the first bite of meat, the knowledge and act of cannibalism in front of him sending more blood and excitement down to his groin.

His pet, oh so carefully, stared up into eye, the brown orbs equal parts innocent and submissive. They shined with a hunger of their own, a hunger for him in any way, whether it be sex, touch, or his mere presence.

The thought was euphoric to him.

Smirking, the demon dug into his own meal, enjoying the simple taste of cooked flesh. Pine Tree was no cook, but magic always made up for the skills one lacked in.

Not the  _he_ personally lacked in any skills. He was a god. Gods were the epitome of perfect.

And though his pet was far from being perfect, unlike himself, Bill still kept him by his side.

He wasn't entirely sure why- humans may have called it love or even care, but Bill wasn't one to believe in such things for himself. Love was something created by the human mind to forge connections between people for survival, pleasure, and even reproduction at times.

He wasn't human. Not by a long shot. He didn't have a flawed brain like humans did, brains that filled in the gaps for things not there, brains that needed electrical pulses to work, brains that were squishy and soft and needed a skull to protect itself.

No. He was so much more than that. He had no need for a brain and those electrical pulses. Why would he when he was a being of pure energy? All he needed was a puppet and he was good.

Reaching out, Bill nabbed his margarita and sipped it, humming softly in happiness at the taste.

His pet froze in his eating, eyes never leaving him.

He was the focus of his pet's attention. Each day, every day.

Just how it was supposed to be.

"How is it, master?" His pet asked, his lips curving into a soft, small smile.

Bill grinned widely in response.

"It's delicious." He answered, taking another bite of his meal.

His Pine Tree beamed at him, his entire face lighting up with a smile.

It was fucking adorable.

"Thank you, master! Thank you." The brunet responded, eyes still glued to him as he placed another bite of meat into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Their dinner proceeded calmly and the two made small talk as they ate about many different things. From old stories to knowledge and information to even more...grotesque things going on in the world at that very second that made his sapling's eyes brighten with blood lust.

Bill told him these things, seeing as he explained. Blood and lost and hurt and carnage and simply how  _beautiful_ the world was.

And his pet lapped up every word, eyes unblinking and unwavering, sitting on the edge of his seat, leaning forward and giving Bill a better view of his smooth chest.

"Gorgeous." Dipper whispered as Bill fell quiet, stopping his narrative. Tears glistened in his pet's eyes. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"But not as gorgeous as the view in front of me." Bill replied, voice silkily smooth as he leaned back and snapped his fingers, clearing the table of the empty plates, leaving only his refilled margarita.

As expected, Dipper flushed at the words while simultaneously sitting up straighter, hands flying to the top of his dress to pull it down and fix it a bit, his fingers trailing lightly over his own skin.

The sight reminded Bill of his own previous need, which had faded during dinner but was now back.

"Come here." Bill said suddenly before his sapling could respond to his compliment, pushing his chair out some while leaning back, patting his lap.

Dipper stood right away and wasted no time scurrying over, his panties flickering in and out of sight with his movements. Standing before Bill, the boy sunk onto the demon's lap, straddling him and awaiting orders just like any good pet should.

The thought brought his neither regions to life and the demon wasted no time wrapping his arms around his pet, jagged mouth grinning as he scraped his fangs across his pet's lower jaw, eliciting a whimper from the other.

"As wonderful as the dinner was, I think I'm in the mood for some desert." He bit down roughly on his pet's shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up with a long and blackened forked tongue, digging deep into the wound and causing a small keen to arise from his pet. Bill pulled back briefly to study his sapling's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and another rosy blush painted his cheeks.

Oh. That wouldn't do at all.

"Look at me." Bill ordered.

His pet's eyes snapped open right away, seductive and soft at the same time.

Bill bit back a groan. How pathetic was it that a simple look got him so heated and bothered. He hadn't even really done anything yet!

"Good boy." Bill murmured, leaning forward to press sharp kisses against his pet's jawline, nipping lightly. "I want you to watch what I do." He muttered against the heated flesh.

His pet squirmed a little, wrapping his arms around his master and tilting his head upwards for better access.

Bill purred at the motion and greedily attacked the glistening jugular, licking and kissing the pale flesh, biting hard enough to create red and purple marks of ownership. He licked over each hickey while still dragging his fangs, drawing more beads of blood and allowing them to stream down his sapling's throat. Pulling back, Bill admired his macabre work, the tightness in his pants becoming nearly unbearable.

Then, his pet stared down at him, his two wide eyes meeting his own single orb.

It was in that moment Bill knew he could no longer hold himself back.

Growling with a mixture of lust and blood thirst, the demon stood up and whipped his sapling around, bending him over the table in front of them. Holding the boy down by his face with a single hand, Bill lightly rubbed the panties-clad cheek that now shined at him from underneath the black dress, claws prickling the fabric a little as he drew his hand back, giving his pet's ass a firm smack.

The motion drew a mewl from his pet's mouth.

His hand flew down to his own trousers, where he unbuckled his belt and wriggled out of his slacks. Kicking off his shoes at the last second, Bill stepped out of the offending article of clothing before stripping off his underwear as well, throwing it to the side as well. Feeling hot air hit his freed erection, Bill reveled in the feeling of being free briefly before turning his attention back to his pet.

He gave the ass presented to him another firm smack with his hand, cackling at the noise it drew from the boy's mouth.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Bill snickered as he moved the rest of the dress out of the way so he could dip his finger underneath the golden lace panties, lightly tracing circles on the smooth skin found there.

The boy whimpered in pleasure some, wanting to rut against the table but knowing better to not try.

"Only for you, master. I am whatever you want me to be."

Bill growled at that and reached down to palm his pet through the panties, loving the long gasp that was drawn out of his sapling's lungs.

"That's what I thought." With a snap of his fingers, Bill summoned a bottle of lube into his hand, which he dropped in front of his pet's face. Removing the hand that was pressing his sapling down, Bill leaned away some. "Now be a good boy and get yourself ready."

Bill held back a snort brought on by his own words. His pet, and by extension him, were usually so needy at this point, preparation probably wasn't even needed.

Still, Bill didn't like it dry. Plus, the show his pet always put on was  _definitely_ worth the short wait.

His sapling reached out and grabbed the bottle, popping the lid open and squirting a decent amount onto his fingers. Shifting a bit to get in a better position, the boy glanced back and up at the demon as he twisted his arm around, pushing the panties down so they were hugging his upper thighs and inserting a finger.

The brunet moaned as he gently worked himself, stretching and probing. Gritting his teeth together, the brunet entered a second finger, scissoring them and pulling another low groan from his lungs. His legs trembled underneath him and he couldn't help but buck against the table some in need of relief for his aching cock.

Bill took a hold of his own length and pressed closer to the boy. Seeing him like this, coming undone under his own, dirty fingers was quite possibly one of the most beautiful scenes he could ever witness.

"Okay, that's enough." Bill growled, grabbing Pine Tree's wrist and forcing him to pull out. Reaching over with the same hand to grab the bottle of lube still sitting on the table, Bill coated his own fingers and slicked himself up, the horrible cold feeling doing nothing to stop his raging boner. Grabbing a hold of his pet's wrists, Bill pinned them over that beautiful brown haired head, his claws digging in some, causing another low keen to rise out of the boy.

"You really are a dirty little thing, aren't you, my pet?" Bill purred, placing his tip against the boy's entrance, not quite pressing in.

His sapling shuddered, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "M-master...please..." He whimpered.

Bill grinned, his single eye quirking up at his own words.

"Beg." He commanded. In all honesty, all Bill wanted to do was penetrate the boy underneath him and fuck him mercilessly against the table but if there was one thing Bill loved, it was when people  _begged_ and  _pleaded_ him.

And no one was better than begging and pleading than his wonderful little pet.

"P-please...master...f-fuck me hard. Fuck me...me till I...I can't remember my own name. Please, Master Cipher... _please-!"_

Bill moaned himself as he snapped his hips forward, completely filling the boy lying on the table before him. After all, how could he disregard a plea such as  _that?_

The demon didn't give his pet much time to adjust to his girth, already pulling out before slamming right back in, causing the table to shake some. Leaning forward on his hands, Bill pulled out once more so only the very tip was inside his sapling before snapping back again. He repeated this jerky motion each time, making sure to not quite hit the boy's prostate as he did so. His thrusts were deep, long, and hard and forced a number of mewls to spill forth from the body beneath him.

Bill shuddered as he started up a different pace, his thrusts once hard and awkward becoming more rhythmic and smoother. This time, the demon made sure to slam against the boy's prostate a number of times, each one causing his pet to bury his face in the table, fists clenching at the fabric, loud keens spilling forth. His hips trembled as much as his legs and the brunet started to try and rut against the table, needing something,  _anything_ on his cock in that moment. Seeing the desperate movement, Bill made sure to speed up in his thrusts while removing his hand to grab his pet's length, fingers tracing up the side before falling away so Bill could simply cup the other's balls, lightly rubbing them with his fingers as he hit the boy's prostate every movement.

Drool leaked out of the boy's mouth and his eyes were squeezed tight in the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him. Mouth strained open in a wordless cry, he could feel the heat in his belly start to get to be too much. Trying to grind ever harder, the brunet could feel him and the table jerk violently at his and his master's actions. Tongue lolling out, he let out one last cry before everything seemed to flash white, finally releasing.

Bill moaned and threw his own head back, shuddering as his pet clenched around him, milking him of his own orgasm.

The two simply laid there for a second, Bill blinking and letting the pleasure slowly wash out of his physical body while Dipper simply panted in exhaustion from their activities.

Pushing himself back up, Bill slipped himself out of his pet, weakly snapping his fingers to clean up the mess they had left and to redress himself. Chest rumbling in a slight purr, the demon sat back down on his chair, content.

"Good boy." Bill said, twisting his wrist to summon another margarita into his hand to sip on.

The boy's body shook a bit and very carefully, he sat up as well. Reaching down, he pulled the golden panties back into position and smoothing his dress out. He stumbled a bit, movements slow as he turned back around and sunk to the ground at his master's feet, curling up next to the demon's leg and leaning his head on his knee, breathing in that familiar and warm scent of desert and destruction.

Dropping his only free hand down, Bill lightly ruffled his pet's hair, running soothing and calming fingers through the strands absentmindedly, something he'd never do before destroying the world.

He had been right, it seems.

Dipper Pines made for the perfect pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I am so bad at writing dirty talk it's not even funny.  
> Anyways, no this story isn't dead! Just been busy~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> And, as always, thanks for reading!


	3. Ohiw doo dorqh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult so sorry if it's terrible.
> 
> Some plot stuff actually happens along with a lot of foreshadowing so...yeah keep an eye out for that I guess.

The human mind was a strange concept when you think about it too much. It's what builds our perceptions, creates our reality.

" _This is all your fault!"_

But what even is reality if it's just created by our flawed brains?

" _My fault? What about you? You don't care about anything anymore! Just yourself!"_

Brains that can only think in the here and now, can only understand things in the third dimension?

" _Wh-what? H-how could you- I'm doing all of this for you! How dare you call me selfish! I mean, look who's talking!"_

That get lost and confused so easily and require a constant barrage of help and comfort from other's words?

" _What's that supposed to mean?!"_

The human mind is weak and fragile.

" _Do you know how much I sacrifice for you?! How many times I stopped what I was doing just to help you with something completely and utterly inane?! And when I'm the one asking you for help, to take just one fucking second out of your day for your assistance with some...some little thing, you brush me off!"_

However, the saddest thing about this realization is that there is nothing you can do about it

" _What?! Well...well...That doesn't even matter!"_

You can't tear your own version of reality away. You can't get rid of it without ridding yourself.

" _Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?"_

Some might enjoy that thought, that release death gives.

" _Yeah! Because all you do is your stupid work and your stupid research! You don't care about...about anything that's not on paper! What about our family? Our friends? You pretend like we- I don't even exist anymore!"_

But not me. I don't want that.

" _Don't go changing the subject!"_

Because quite frankly, I do enjoy keeping my blood flowing and heart pounding.

" _I'm not!"_

It's just my reality- my mind I wasn't fond of.

" _Well...well that hardly matters. What I said still stands. You only care about yourself and what people can do for you. You're just using things such as our family and friends to build an argument that's not even worth arguing over."_

Past tense. Was

" _What? Tha-that's not- how could you say that! And where are you going?!"_

Because for now- right here in this moment...

" _Back to my research. You're just wasting my time and energy."_

Reality isn't too terrible.

" _Well you know what? You're just wasting my love and care!"_

There was a time I would have traded anything and everything for something better.

" _What love and care? If you truly loved me, you wouldn't be acting like this! Accusing me and not supporting me! Where's the love in that?"_

Something real.

" _That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

And I did.

" _Oh and what did you mean then, huh? What did you mean?"_

And what I got was what I was promised.

" _..."_

Well, not exactly what I was promised. What I got was better. I think.

" _No answer, huh? That's what I thought."_

A better reality.

" _Dipper..."_

A reality I enjoy, to a degree, whether it really and truly exists or not.

" _No. I'm not going to listen to you anymore because you know what?"_

But those doubts don't really matter much to me anymore.

" _..."_

Because what I have is now what I want. This is what I want. This is what I  _want._ I just have to keep looking forward, slowly forget anything before this.

" _I hate you, Mabel."_

And then I'll truly be happy.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill twirled his cane around his arm as he strode down the hallway of his new, strange, nonsensical home.

It was interesting what one could do when there were no more binds, nothing holding you back from bending the world, reality itself, to your will.

Bill flexed his fingers, feeling Space-Time around them move with the motion, following  _him_ and what  _he_ wanted.

Because right here, right now, and forever more,  _he_ was the center of the universe. Of reality. Of everything.

Only he had the power of domination and complete control. Nothing to hold him back, to pin him down, wrapping chain after chain around his wrists and ankles, weights sliding around as he sunk down down down...

No. That was no longer the case. No longer what made him  _him._

He wasn't just a nightmare anymore, something that caused both children and adults alike to wke up, drenched in sweat, spittle flying off their lip as their scream cracked the night open, letting silvery blood flow from the moon to calm them, to tell them that yes indeed they were in their bed, yes indeed what just happened wasn't real.

That yes indeed their nightmares weren't reality.

Bill couldn't help but laugh at it all, laugh at the humans still surviving on the Earth's surface despite the carnage and beasts and hopelessness of it all.

Single eye quirking up in good cheer, Bill used his cane to tap against the walls, watching as the ugly wallpaper found there twist and squirm, constantly changing in patter, color, and even age, doing it's best to reflect anything it could possibly be.

To most, the sight would drive them mad, melt their eyes from their sockets, goo and salty liquid slipping down hollow cheeks and past lips distorted in a deathly disbelieving scream.

However, when one was as powerful as him, with (near) omnipotence to boot, it was nothing if not beautiful.

After all, chaos is what brings order to the universe.

Smiling, Bill turned down a hallway that opened up for him on the right, scones burning with a red light guiding his way. The wallpaper turned into hieroglyphics as he walked on, knowing exactly where his favorite pet was at the moment.

Reaching an old, wooden door, Bill grasped the brass knob and softly pulled it open, peering into the room.

His pet's work room looked like exactly what he expected it to look like, all counters filled with jars and organs and opened books and tools, cages of different creatures stacked in the corner. Sharp white light shone down from the lights above, casting strange shadows across the metal walls of the room.

And in the middle of it all, his sweet Pine Tree in a blood stained lab coat, goggles hiding his eyes as he continued to use magic to cut a heart open with a scalpel, slowly melt eyeballs into a fine liquid in a phial, and flip through a book all at the same time.

The site was more arousing than Bill cared to admit and not for the first time the demon paused in his actions, thinking over what exactly he was doing.

It was strange, when he thought about it, that the meddlesome twelve-year-old boy with a sweating problem who liked to get into things way over his head and had a hero complex to boot would end up not only being the catalyst to destroy the world, but also his lover and pet. Then again, the world was a nonsensical place where the unexpected was expected to happen.

Bill shook his head. Right now, he didn't want to worry himself over trivial matters such as him possibly having a heart for his pet and all the things in the past. Right now, all he needed to focus on besides the wonderfulness of the outside world was his pet's body before him, still working on his experiments and magic and science like the intrigued creature he was.

Smirking softly with just his eye, Bill padded up behind his pet on quiet toes, not making a sounds as he stalked forwards. Slipping between shelves and tables and equipment all lovingly created by his pet's desires and needs, the demon sidled up behind him.

"Now, what are you working on today?" He purred into his pet's ear, voice a low growl. He could feel that strange, almost electric heat between them as his vessel grew more excited. Shifting a bit on his feet, Bill ignored the odd feeling of warmth gathering in his chest again in favor for the feeling of blood rushing to the pit of his stomach.

He didn't do weird feelings, after all. He had been a demon of the mind and even now, he was still the master of the brain and it's functions. Not flimsy emotions and worries and those odd light pains in his chest that made him want to rumble in a purr.

So, instead of focusing on that, he focused on the easier to identify and more prominent carnal desires running through his veins downwards, slipping past vessels and skin and pooling where it needed to be in response to his own desire and hunger for hot and wet contact.

His pet turned around, brown eyes liquid and surprised, face already flushed and matching the blood stains on his clothes perfectly.

The sight was simply a treat to his singular eye.

"Oh! Master! I didn't hear you enter." Pine Tree squeaked out in surprise. Despite the slight startle, his magic didn't falter a bit.

"Well, that was the point." Bill drawled, leaning back and crossing his arms. "So, as I said, what are you working on?"

Dipper jumped a bit, feet scuffing the ground as he quickly apologized for missing his question the first time, causing the demon to roll his eye a bit in obvious good natured irritation. As much as he loved seeing his Pine Tree so broken and in disarray, unable to function without him pulling the strings, Bill had to admit he did miss the days the boy would actively fight against him.

Funny how only a day and a simple accident that was a blip on the world as a whole was the catalyst for bringing it down.

"Just a little experiment. Trying to create a brand new spell, actually!" His Pine Tree beamed up at him.

Bill ignored that odd squeeze in his chest, the one he sometimes dwelled on but preferred not to.

"I see. You've been working hard, haven't you, my pet?" Bill purred, stepping closer so his chest brushed up against the other's, hungry gleam in that one eye of his.

His pet gasped softly at the touch and stared up at him, eyes wide and shining as well, though Bill couldn't quite be sure what of.

He didn't let his mind wonder too much on it. If his pet didn't want something, there was a safe word in place.

No need to...to...worry...

Not that he really worried, of course. He didn't want his pet- his  _property,_ getting hurt is all.

Really. That was it. Really.

He needed to stop thinking about these strange things that have been popping up more often than not in his...weaker moments. He just needed to stop, to let go, and to ravish his Pine Tree's body in anyway he can.

That  _always_ made him feel better.

Bill wrapped his arms around his pet's hips, halting everything he was doing. Letting a mouth easily come to life, the demon bent forwards and let his long, black tongue lap across his pet's bottom lip, causing him to shudder. Eye half-lidded, a rumbling growl reverberated in Bill's chest as he leaned even closer, tongue still flickering back and forth on sweet flesh to close their mouths in a demanding kiss.

His sapling shuddered under his touch. It was no contest when it came to his research and Bill's needs and affections and not only a second later the brunet had his arms wrapped around Bill's shoulders, head tilted upwards, mouth opening to accept the long and hot tongue that Bill decided to use this time.

Bill moaned as he poked around the wet cavity, the sensual taste of metallic blood and something sweet filling him to his core, dripping down his throat like nectar, touching and wetting everything he was, is, and will be, spreading a boiling warmth through his physical form that caused him to grow hotter and hotter as he deepened the kiss ever more, fingers now reaching and searching underneath stained and splattered fabric to stretch and scratch across equally warm and pliable skin that broke easily under his ministrations. Climbing higher and higher brought noises from his pet to life, whimpers and moans slipping past teeth and Bill's own forked tongue to pierce the air like a knife, which dug into his own being more than Bill wanted to admit. Unable to hold back his sluggish pace, Bill skipped the slight foreplay to go ahead and tweak his pet's soft nipples, causing them to stiffen considerably and drawing out another long keen from his gut.

"Master..." Dipper somehow muttered into the demon's mouth, eyes squeezed tight to accept the toxic touches from the other.

The growl in Bill's chest grew at the title as it always did and Bill automatically knew that right now, in this very moment, all he wanted was to take his pet. Forget foreplay, forget teasing, all the demon needed was a quick fuck, something to sate his sudden need so he could move on to other plans he had that day and to even allow his Pine Tree to continue and finish what he was working on.

After all, Bill was a kind and giving master.

Tweaking his nipples only a few more times, Bill retracted his arms from his pet's shirt only to scoop them under his rear, picking him up and placing him atop the counter behind him. Stepping between his legs, Bill reached out and palmed the brunet through his trousers while going in for another attack with his mouth and tongue. Teeth clacking against teeth, Bill made quick work of his pet's belt, undoing it quickly and tugging the half-hard member out, fingers stroking up and down the shaft.

His sapling keened again, right into his mouth.

Bill briefly stopped his strokes in favor of reaching down and pulling his own cock out, already fully hard. His Pine Tree, meanwhile, wrapped his legs around his waist and leaned back obediently, already knowing what Bill was wanting.

Bill gave the brunet a fanged grin as an idea came to mind. He cast his clawed hands to the side of the counter, fingers dipping into still fresh blood.

His sapling, for the most part, seemed willing with this new development, only that slightest traces of worry furrowing his brow.

Bill forced himself not to pay attention.

After smearing his fingers with slightly cold but still slick blood, Bill forced his pet back even more to pierce his puckered hole with his finger, a single one sliding in easily enough. Bill grinned wildly at the small noise that emitted from his pet, brunet head thrown back and eyes squinted with what was surly pleasure. Thrusting in and out some to widen him up, it didn't take long for Bill to slip a second and soon after, a third blood soaked finger inside, stretching and probing and making sure to only  _just_ brush up against his prostate every so often, not quite giving him enough pleasure to cry out, but enough to make him whimper in need, hands clenching the edge of the counter as he threw his head back and forth, legs trembling the entire time.

"Well, pet?" Bill purred, leaning forward and grinning sharply right in his face, capturing his two brown eyes in his singular, dominating one.

"Master,  _please..._ " The human whispered, gritting his teeth tightly. "I- I  _need_ you inside me. Please, I need your cock, I need you to- to fuc-  _uhh!"_

Bill quickly removed his fingers during his pet's pleading. Coating his own stiff length in more blood spilled on the counter before lining himself up and thrusting in.

All he needed was a quick fuck. In and out, then completion.

Bill took up a rapid pace as soon as he was inside his pet, giving the human no time to catch up in realization in what he was doing. Wrapping his arms around his sapling's waist, Bill plunged deeper and deeper into the other, growls reverberating from his chest as his pet keened at the feel of his master fully sheathed inside him. Heat built up in Bill's gut and cock, causing his to throw his own head back at the pleasure that was his pet's beautiful body.

His body shuddered on it's own accord, matching his pet's own trembles and though Bill wanted to enjoy the raw feeling of slamming his hips into his pet as screams echoed around him, he knew he wouldn't last. Digging his claws into his saplings flesh, Bill slammed into his pet only a few more times, hitting his prostate perfectly every time causing the brunet to cry out loudly as he came, spurts of white hot liquid splashing on their chests.

Bill felt a shiver trace down his spine as he came himself, deep inside his pet. Groaning, eye squinting in his afterglow, he pulled out, leaning a sticky mess behind. With a quick snap of his fingers, he cleaned not only himself up, but his sapling as well, even going so far as to redress both of them.

His pet groaned as he laid back on the counter, not caring he was laying in unknown liquids and blood. His chest rose and fell in pants and sweat slicked his brow.

"Well, that was fun." Bill remarked dryly, summoning his cane again and turning away. "I guess I'll leave you to your experiments, pet. I'll be somewhere else if you need me for whatever reason."

Bill smirked as he heard the other's obedient confirmation at what he said.

Dipper Pines always knew exactly how to act, it seemed.

Just how Bill trained him to do.


	4. Wkh rwkhu frxogq'w pryh rq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A chapter without porn. I'm falling down on the job.

You don't know what you have until you lose it.

" _..."_

That's an age old saying, used by older people to control the young.

" _..."_

Control them and bend them to their will.

" _..."_

It's a cruel thing, really.

" _..."_

However, that doesn't mean truth doesn't lie within it.

" _..."_

Because it does.

" _..."_

Oh, it really, really does.

" _..."_

It's almost sickening really how terrible people and terrible things have such great minds and words.

" _..."_

Ironic too.

" _..."_

But really, that seems like how my life has been so far for the past...oh, who knows how many years.

" _..."_

I've stopped counting now.

" _..."_

I've stopped thinking.

" _..."_

It's hard to think when your mind is a disaster.

" _..."_

Hard to keep track of your words and what your saying too.

" _..."_

Everything is a jumbled mess right now.

" _..."_

A tangle made of words unsaid that should have been said…

" _...No…"_

...And words said that really should have been held in.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The brunet moaned into his master's open mouth, eyes fluttering as he came down from his high.

That ache between his legs that seemed to always be there nowadays was now at full force, but he honestly didn't care much about that. How could he when his master's tongue was lodged halfway down his throat while said demon's fangs nipped at his swollen and scabbed lips?

He curled into the demon, mind blanking again as his master pulled away, only to latch his mouth at the base of his neck.

"You know what, pet?" The demon purred against his skin, teeth grazing the slick flesh there. "I'm getting a bit restless being cooped up in here all the time. Why don't we go out and gaze upon my- I mean,  _our_ new world together?"

The brunet shuddered at the sultry hum in his master's voice and he nodded his head quick in agreement. Indeed, ever since the portal had been opened, his master had kept them in their quirky shared house. The boy didn't know why, but he liked to think that it was because his master was trying to protect him.

He pretended he didn't know the real answer.

He faked a lot of things nowadays.

"That sounds wonderful, master. Thank you."

Bill grinned down at him and slowly let go, taking a few steps back. "Very well. Why don't you get properly dressed and suited up? How about the black on black?"

The boy squinted his eyes in agreement. "With the gold tie, master?"

Bill purred at that and reached out again, lightly trailing his fingertips over the brunet's arm, causing shivers to race up the boy's spine.

"That would be perfect. You always know how to please your master, pet."

He flushed at the term of endearment his master always used for him, heat pooling in his chest and around his heart as the organ sped up it's pumping.

"I do my best." He whispered back before slowly turning away, stumbling a few steps before catching himself on the door.

Small giggles slipped through the demon's mouth.

He flushed again, this time in embarrassment.

Scurrying out the door and down the twisting hallway, whose walls were currently crimson with dancing golden swirls that formed into countless shapes, the brunet threw open a random door on his right, the odd home his master had made for them automatically making it the room he desired to be in currently; his bedroom.

Unlike his master, he still needed sleep.

Striding inside easily enough, the boy made a beeline for the immaculate wooden dresser in the corner, gleaming with a beautiful cherry wood and polished to perfection. Grabbing one of the silver knobs it had, the boy pulled out some clean underwear along with a still nicely pressed black button-up, vest, and slacks. Throwing the little and clingy clothes he had on currently, the dirty laundry disappearing as soon as it was off his body, the brunet quickly slipped on the the new clothes he had. Tucking his shirt in and making sure everything was straight, he made sure to slip on his polished black dress shoes next. Sighing and turning around to the slightly crooked closet door located on the opposite wall, he padded over and threw the double doors open, slipping into the massive walk-in closet with ease. Quickly locating the jacket he would be wearing, along with his master's favorite golden tie, the brunet finished dressing himself, hands fumbling only slightly with the tie he learned how to do only a few months ago.

Glancing over into a full-length mirror- edge bordered in a black frame that depicted the horrified screams of the damned, he couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. Oh, his master was going to love this, he was sure of it.

Striding out of his closet, he wasn't surprised to see his master waiting in his bedroom, leaning against one of his bedposts, clawed fingers tapping a small pattern on the rich wood there.

The boy's mouth went dry.

His master's one-eyed gaze said it all-  _we'll be returning here shortly._

His master pushed himself off the bed and strode over. Cranking his head upward to stare up at the glory of the demon turned-turned-god before him, his breath caught in his chest as a clawed hand traced down his cheek, sending thrills of anticipated pleasure down his spine.

The claw dropped down, arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against that hard, obsidian he knew more than he even knew himself at this point.

"You clean up, Pine Tree. As always." His master purred into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around his master's chest and laid his head against the demon-turned-god's shoulder. "Thank you master."

He couldn't help but squeal as another arm darted underneath him, picking him up off the ground.

He let out a small noise of thanks and adoration from his master cradling him in his arms. Tentatively, he nuzzled into his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut tight. His master shook his arms off and the boy let them fall into his lamp limply. Fully curled up in his master's arms like this...there couldn't be anything better, right?

_Well, perhaps there is…_

He shook his traitorous thoughts away.

His master didn't look at him as he turned and strode away, the door that would normally lead back out into the hallway melting into a balcony outside. The smell of burning flesh and thick smog pierced his nose and made his heart sing. Turning his head to peer outwards at the state of the world, he couldn't help but grin.

He had done this. He had been the catalyst for the beauty that lay before him.

Pride swelled in his chest like a vile venom, pumping away from his heart to his tensing muscles and rushing up to his already addled brain. His head spun and his mouth watered.

This carnage, this perfectly planned chaos...it was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Aware of his master's gaze falling upon him, he stared back up at that one big eye, which was currently squinted in what appeared to be a wild and manic grin.

"Ready to have some fun, my pet? You haven't been away from home in a very long time. I think it'd be a good idea to let you out under what's left of the sky for a while." Before Dipper could answer, blue flames swirled around them, blipping them down onto the cracked and sooty ground of some American city they had traveled to a few days before. He wasn't exactly sure what city this had been, but it hardly matters now.

The condition of the earth was so much worse ground level. Ruined buildings lie everywhere, crumbling and in disarray as fires still burned bright and hot. Everything that wasn't burning was scorched black as night. Faraway howls and cries from creatures made from nightmares themselves reverberated throughout the air, causing the little bit of firmament that was able to shine through the smog to dim and cower. The stench of viscera, rot, and everything burning caused his mouth to watery hungrily in a sudden and euphoric rush of power.

His master gave him one last possessive squeeze before lowering him to the ground, dropping him a bit. Feet hitting the ground hard, he was able to catch and righten himself before he stumbled.

"Are you ready to have some fun, my little sapling?"

He jumped and flushed at the rare nickname given to him. Warmth filled his chest while an emptiness filled his gut. As selfish as it sounded, he wished his master would call him that more often.

"Yes, master. If I...if I may ask, what are your plans?"

His master's lower face split open in a fanged grin and his eye glinted darkly in the light. The sight took his breath away.

"Why, that's a surprise. But I  _know_ you'll enjoy it, my little sapling."

He trembled as a single claw traced down his cheek, lightly tracing his lips.

"You'll see."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Glowing eyes of beasts watched him and his master as they strolled down what used to be one street or another. A thin black arm wrapped around his waist helped pull him along and keep up a fast pace. Brushing against that immaculate black suit every stride, a sick thrill of sparks trilled against his own clothed skin yet nevertheless didn't fail to cause shivers to race up his spine.

Though the beasts around them watched them with interest, none wandered close, happy to keep their distance in the shadows.

He didn't blame them.

The feel of his face being touched with another clawed, teasing finger shook him from his musings and drew his attention back up to the triangular face of his master.

"How's your bloodlust? I know you've been craving some more...action."

He licked his dry lips as his heart warmed at the thought. Saliva flooding his mouth, eyes brightening, he couldn't help but nod quickly.

"Oh, yes! Yes I have, master." His head ponder as his heart swelled. Behind his eyelids, deep, deep inside his vile and ill mind, where most wouldn't dare tread, deep in the cracks where his character and morality had fallen through, drowned in tears and blood drawn from others, images started to claw through to the forefront of his mind. Pictures of horror, displays of abhorrence. Pure and unbridled carnage and agony, the likes of which had never even touched the dimension they were standing in until a year ago, allowed through a gateway born of paranoia and misplaced science, sticky and long fingers carving their mark into an already mad world.

He gasped at the feeling, of the almost memory of what he had  _seen_ bleeding back through. His hands flew up to cradle his head. His master wrapped another arm around him, pulling him close.

"Don't strain yourself too much, my pet." The demon-turned-god purred into his ear, voice sultry, dripping with sin. "We still have much to do before retiring."

He nodded slowly, blinking owlishly. The images, indescribable and maddening, faded back to the dark abyss of his mind, left to continue to fester and rot from where they had taken root.

"Don't worry about me, master. I'm fine. Really."

That single eye stared down at him, narrowed but accepting. "Very well. I think you'll like the plans I have in mind. As you are aware, humans are very...stubborn. The just don't know when to just give up, lay down, and 'kick the bucket' so to speak and  _they-"_ At this, he jabbed a claw towards the circling beasts, whom at the motion scrambled back. "-only do so much. So I thought, why not join in with the chaos again and actually get a little done!"

The boy blinked slowly, but a wicked grin was already curving itself upon his lips.

"I do like that plan." He admitted darkly.

The demon-turned-god laughed, the sound splintering the buzzing air. "I thought you might!"

Without another word, the two figures were off.

They stalked through the streets, close but not quite touching, eye and eyes roving, ears pricked for the slightest sound of true and honest life. The panting and cawing of beasts echoed around them while their footsteps clacked against ruined concrete.

Then, the boy heard something.

It was a little thing, really. Just a sneeze. No, not even a full sneeze. It was the sound of someone holding in a sneeze, only to make an odd and painful choking sound.

His head whipped to the direction it came from.

A warehouse, completely collapsed on one side, splattered in drying blood and soot stood silently, almost like a last testament, and definitely a last hope to those that dwelled inside.

A dark shape rejoined his side and the flat of a palm pressed into the middle of his back, just enough to remind him of his place and who he was with.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

The two strode towards the safe house on quiet feet. Holding his breath in, the boy's eyes roamed over the structure. With the door being completely blocked by rubble and windows being nonexistent, there had to be another entrance…

_There._

A piece of metal was bent upwards, blocked partially by more rubble, large enough for at least a man to squirm through, let alone him.

Motioning to the demon-turned-god, he lead both of them towards the opening. Hot breath billowed on his neck.

_Good job._

He shivered.

_Of course._

He was able to wriggle his way through easily enough, though trying to make sure not to rip his suit was a struggle in and of itself.

Behind him, his master followed, much larger body shrinking to the needed size and stepping back into it's impressive height and intimidating figure once besides him.

He turned his eyes to the inside of the warehouse. Though it was still very quiet, there was the unmistakable sound of shushed words and worried breaths and sighs, a few small coughs piercing the air every once in awhile.

Before them as a giant metal beam, most likely dragged in place to separate the entrance to the main living hub of the small safe house and community the humans have undoubtedly have created for themselves.

His master took the lead again as he stepped in front of him. A single backwards glance was the only signal the boy was given before the demon-turned-god started to sneak forwards, crouched ever so slightly. Keeping close, but not too close, the boy kept his eyes forward on the black back before him, ignoring the writing on the wall.

_GOD SAVE US_

_HELP_

HELL ON EARTH

FUCK THIS

GOODBYE

GOD'S DEAD

He didn't read the writing at all. Not. At. All.

Curving along the wall, he nearly ran into the expansive back before him as his master stopped suddenly. Making sure to catch himself without scuffing his feet, he peered around the form in front of him to look inside.

Currently hidden behind a corner, helped by a thin and partially translucent blanket hung up to separate the entrance and main living area even more, he could see a small community, no more than fifteen adults and two children, budding. The children, who under normal circumstances, would've been playing and laughing and joshing around, were silent as they sat on a sleeping bag. No older than seven years of age, he could pick out their haunting similarities.

Twins. One a boy, one a girl. Brown hair, lighter than his own however.

Every muscle in his body tensed up and he held in a shuttering breath.

Unlike the children, the adults were up and moving. One was currently trying to cook using a small fire created inside a trash can dragged inside while others appeared to be cleaning up and keeping everything in order. The rest were counting stock quietly together- weapons, food, water, tools…

These humans were pretty prepared.

His master twisted his head around, quickly catching his eye.

One question shined in it.

_Ready?_

He hadn't realized it, but his previous grin had slipped off his face.

It returned, splitting his cracked skin in two, glittering way to bright and big in the little light.

_Of course!_

They charged in.

And Hell was brought back.

Cobalt flames roared and exploded while screams of surprise splintered out of shell-shocked lungs. The screech of metal scraping against metal reverberated in his ears, along with the sudden bangs of multiple guns, bullets gracing the air, spinning and whistling, joining the duet of two children screaming out.

His own hands, slightly calloused but still peach-colored, sparked venomous green flames. Reflected off his twisted brown eyes, shining only with the need for the annihilation of every other living, breathing human in the room, he let out a roar as his green flames danced and exploded with the blue, melting bullets and guns and flesh and muscle and bone and-

He sighed before pouncing.

The human to the left of him hadn't been expecting him to start fighting physically and honestly, he hadn't either. After all, he preferred to watch it all from a distance, like any good play. However,  _this-_ a raw and primal urge inside of him that he knew he possessed but never acted upon, was pounding through his veins in a need to be sated and so, he lashed out. He didn't have the claws of his master, nor the fangs. So instead, he kicked and threw flaming punches, sizzling skin and cracking through brittle bones. Blood splattered everywhere before evaporating under the rage of the flames. Screams and cries of agony caused the air to tremble under the monstrosity of the act the once-human and demon-turned-god committed, laughing and grinning the entire time.

The boy was very aware of when his master would brush up against him, filling him with more magical energy as it was depleted. Very aware of the sound of his guffaws as they rocked the air, high-pitched but still menacing. Very aware of ripping flesh, shattering bone, pleads for mercy, pleads for some God or another, and the spitting of curses.

It was euphoric.

All too soon, the screaming fell silent into pathetic whimpers as the magical flames died down, no longer having the rage and hunger to keep them burning.

He was all too aware of the viscera on him, along with the blood dripping from his hair. He was covered in gore- his peach skin dyed a brilliant crimson that seemed to almost glow in the dying light.

Despite the silence descending for the most part, small whimpers still persisted, maddening and all too familiar in his mind. Stumbling somewhat, his foot struck a small shape, causing it to yelp in pain.

He stared down with heavy-lidded eyes.

The children, twins, a boy and a girl, were curled around each other, pressing one another's faces into the other's shoulder while clasping their hands tightly together.

His teeth dug into his tongue.

_A pink flash._

_Laughter like bells._

_Eyes sparkling with light._

_A shooting star, flaring and trailing higher than anyone ever before…_

_A falling star, plunging faster than anyone ever before…_

Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and clawed fingers were pressed into his mouth, shutting him up effectively.

Vision swimming, inky spots dissipating, he stared down at the now silent children, his foot through the girl's ribcage while his hand was punched into the boy's skull, denting it.

A choked gasp made it's way through his now swollen throat. Unable to do anything else really, he collapsed backwards into his master's arms, which cradled him closely.

"Master…" He gasped. "Please…" Clear wetness dripped down his cheeks, washing the red away.

His master was silent, eye unreadable.

Another plea was on the edge of his lips.

However, before it could be brought to life, they were gone.

After all, Bill always took care of his pets. Especially if that pet was Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all my BillDip fics are sad right now. What the fuck.  
> Anyways, sorry for no porn in this, instead we got plot and violence! That's something...right? Yeah.  
> Ah well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this kinda different chapter!  
> And, as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Zkloh d ehdvw zdwfkhg klp wlfn dzdb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update! Today's my birthday, (I am now an adult...still don't feel like one at all, however!) so I've decided to update all my multi-chaptered fics as a treat to you guys! So enjoy! This chapter is a little on the short side, but I do hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.

It's odd.

" _You."_

The most horrible and cruel of people-

" _Me."_

-Well,  _creatures-_

" _...What are you doing here? What do you want."_

Don't look nearly as black when your whole world has faded away.

" _Who said I wanted anything at all?"_

At that time

" _You wouldn't be here if you didn't want something."_

I didn't want that all encompassing void.

" _Do you even know where we are right now, Pine Tree?"_

I was stupid. I was upset.

" _..."_

I wanted color to return.

" _That's what I thought."_

I wanted the sun-

" _I don't care if I know or don't know. I...nothing matters. Not anymore."_

No-  _my_ sun- to shine again.

" _That's some depressing thoughts you have, kid!"_

But how can a sun shine once they've collapsed?

" _..."_

How can a sun shine once it's dead?

" _...But I can't exactly blame you. After all, it was your fault."_

It can't.

" _...I know…"_

And without the sun's guiding light and warmth, what could be left?

" _You dug too deep. And now you're Here."_

Life would freeze.

" _Here?"_

I froze.

" _And Shooting Star isn't here to save you anymore . No one is."_

No light. No warmth.

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!"_

I went dark and cold.

" _It's sad, really."_

I'm glad I'm blind.

" _Sad? What's sad? Bill!"_

Really.

" _And hilarious, almost. I mean, you can't even hear your own screams!"_

I am.

" _I never thought you'd lose yourself like this, Pine Tree."_

~~0~~0~~0~~

He gripped the larger, black shoulders tightly, uncut nails digging into rich fabric, not letting go even as the blue flames around them flickered away.

His master, blood splattered just as he was, fully carried him into what he could vaguely recognize as his bedroom- his bedroom which was needed as he still needed sleep.

He didn't like sleeping.

His back and rear were lowered onto something impossibly soft and unbelievably smooth, silk so precious he didn't even want to ponder the price. Despite the clawed hands that let go of him, leaving him to simply collapsing onto the bed, he didn't let go of those formidable shoulders. His eyes, screwed shut, could still see the pulsating golden light, strong like the sun- burning so hot and intense, an inferno that couldn't possibly be quenched-

His hands let go of those shoulders to cover his head as a cry ripped out of his mouth, a wail that spoke of too human sadness and agony. Falling back fully onto the bed, more sobs spilled from his mouth as he curled up on his side. Palms pressing hard into his eye sockets, his entire form trembled.

-That inferno, swallowing everything, able to force back that Blackness. That Void. That All Nothing that was held Deep Inside, in him and in everyone. That All Nothing that no one should stare at.

However, unlike the dominance of the sun, which would blind any fool who believed themselves worthy of staring upon it's face, that All Nothing didn't blind one with heat- melting eyes from sockets, turning that pulp into goo that slipped down the face next to ragged tears and crimson blood, but instead with what you  _could_ see, see with such clarity and fever.

He had been so close. Oh, so close. He had stared at that All Nothing. At that Void, that Blackness.

He could still see the sparkles inside it, rainbow colors spinning around and around and around. Could still hear machinery whir in the background, the sound of Space-Time being ripped apart.

It was terrifying.

It was glorious.

It ripped him apart.

He writhed, throwing his head back, mouth bared open in a soundless scream. His breaths were stuck inside him, refusing to claw to the surface and pierce the air. Palms moving down to clutch at his chest, his eyes bulged out of his skull, red and unable to see past the gilded sea above him, shimmering gold accented with swirling rainbow, all above a sky of black.

It was abhorrent.

It was beautiful.

It was what held him together.

He reached out with sweaty hands, grasping for that abhorrent warmth, grasping for those shoulders that could hold him up, craving for those claws that could tear him apart.

A body slide against his, dark and deadly and his hands fell across that familiar back he had raked fingernails down in pleasure too many times to count. He clung to it now, wanting that presence, that feeling of being grounded to something, a part of existence. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and his ears continued to ring, that static from That Nothing now filling him again. He was lost. So, so lost.

Claws raked down his face, raising welts and drawing a few beads of blood that traced down the contours of his skin. Whimpering, focusing on the way those droplets lazily made their way down to his jaw and chin before dropping to his collarbone, he sighed out at the heat of the blood nearly sizzling on his skin. It was wonderful.

Those all too familiar claws dropped from his face and to his waist, wrapping around him and pulling him close. The brush of fabric pressed up against him and though his eyes could still only see that golden pulse of gold, flaring bright and high, ready to fall and burn everything to the ground. He wished it would happen. Everything burning, everything cleansing. Everything….everything…

His eyes flashed open.

No gold was to be found. That swirl of rainbow was gone. The black was still there, but not empty.

He moved his arms up to clutch at the suit, burying his head into his master's side as he practically drowned himself in the other. His breaths were still jagged and cut through the faraway screams and snarling with ease.

"Master...master...master…" He repeated over and over and over again, his mantra not getting any louder or softer, but still staying within that same diseased tone he favored using, voice dripping in the black tar of his shattered memories and self.

The demon-turned god gripped the boy tightly, at lost as to what to do with him. The brunet was burying himself into him, holding on tightly as he broke all over again, this time and for the first time in his very arms.

What was he to say to his little pet to bring him back to himself? What could he do to cement him to him again? To shackle him up and drag him close?

"Pet? Pet, stop this. Get your mind back. Get out of that Void. Don't remember. Let yourself forget again." He ordered. Though his voice rang with authority, there was a slight shake in it as well, betraying the confusion and desperation that was pounding through him.

However, the brunet didn't even seem to hear him as he held on tighter, small whimpers now slipping out between his cherry lips. His doe eyes were wide and looked like they would better fit that of a broken doll. The thought tore Bill up inside. He didn't know why.

"Pine Tree." Bill hissed sharply, sitting up and dragging the boy with him. The brunet continued to hold onto him, fingers digging even tighter into him.

Bill repeated his pet's name a few more times, his voice rising in a sharp crescendo. However, the boy continued to simply hang onto him, sobbing and whimpering and choking on thick, pungent air that smelled of blood and viscera.

Bill couldn't take this. His pet wasn't supposed to fall apart. He had already done that. He was supposed to already be shattered beyond repair. Things that were broken shouldn't be able to break again.

"Dipper!" Bill finally yelled shoving the boy away from him to peer down at his wet eyes.

However, instead of ignoring him or just crumbling in on himself as Bill expected, the brunet's face flushed a harsh red- not one born of arousal or adoration as it normally was, but of pure rage. His blank and dull eyes sharpened, that defiant light bleeding back into them.

Bill had thought That Blackness had snuffed that out.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" The brunet screeched, his hands forming fists, launching them at Bill, who easily plucked his wrists out of the air and hung them up in the air with his own claws. Eye widened in disbelief, he could only stare as his pet threw a complete fit.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT! THAT'S NOT ME! I'M NOT- I'M NOT-" His mouth fell open as he wailed, more tears falling from his eyes, which had now dilated. Fingers clawing at his wrists, Bill could only sit there in slight shock as the boy in front of him breathed in erratic, shallow breaths. Hyperventilation.

"I AM NOT  _HIM."_

He tried to lunge forward, snapping his bared teeth at him in a bid to hurt him. Bill leaned back. The pure animalistic look of rage and carnage sent thrills of pleasure up his spine, but he didn't focus on that. No, his little sapling was trying to hurt  _him._ His  _master._

That just wouldn't do.

Twisting the boy's wrists so they were in only one hand, Bill grabbed the boy by the throat and flipped him to his back. Getting up to straddle his pet's waist, Bill waited for his sapling to tire himself out.

He slowly calmed down. Chest heaving, eyes still wide and maniac, the boy's struggles fell still and Bill was left with limp limbs and an expression completely blank if it wasn't for that small light to still be found in his eyes.

Bill stared at that little light, knowing it was far from the light of heaven and wonder that had once filled the brunet's heart up with so much love.

No, that light was born of sparks from a machine deep underground. Born from the flicker of fire as an unstoppable inferno consumed everything.

Bill reached down with a free claw to stroke his pet's face.

He had to snuff that light out. Again.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out faster than what he anticipated and Bil felt himself freeze up ever so slightly at them.

"I didn't know you didn't like that...name."

The brunet beneath him hissed at him through his nostrils. His eyes fell close. Bill knew that spark was still flaring.

"I'll make sure not to call you that again, my Pine Tree."

The brunet visibly shuddered at the name, his face losing all sense of anger and tenseness as he fall limp again. Feeling the resistance in his claws fall, Bill let go of the boy's wrists, which slowly rose to grip his hips, the touch like a feather.

"Thank you, master. I am...sorry. I...I don't know what came over me."

Bill stayed silent, simply watching his little pet beneath him squirm a little. The boy's eyes opened up and the two orbs rose to meet his single, all-seeing eye.

No longer dilated or wild, they glimmered as they always did which is to say, not at all.

The sparks were gone, leaving him shattered again.

Good.

He was supposed to be like this.

"Master...I… please punish me."

Bill cocked an invisible brow and he motioned for the brunet to continue.

"I...I attacked you. And...and…" He sighed. and sat up some to better wrap his arms around him.

"Please master, please let me forget. Let me drown in you again. Please."

The plane of Bill's face twisted up into a pointed grin. He may not get what his little sapling was going on about most the time, but that didn't mean he couldn't give him what he was begging for now. Bodies were easier than he first thought, after all.

"Of course, my little pet." Bill leered as he bent over the boy.

His Pine Tree always knew exactly what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...panic attacks. Yup.  
> I promise there will be porn in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Volfn dqg vprrwk zrugv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are nearing the ending stretch. The next three chapters are going to be short as well.
> 
> In all honesty, I've kinda gotten bored with this story and I will admit, I did rush this chapter. Likewise, I'll probably rush the next chapter as well. This entire premise has gotten away from me and for that, I am sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this sin

Sometimes…

" _Oh_ god."

There are things you have to do.

" _Hehe, don't take my name in vain, Pine Tree."_

Things that you don't want to do.

" _...I- I think…"_

Sometimes you wish there were different options for you to take.

" _Haha! That's dangerous, kid!"_

Better options.

" _I think I'm going to be sick!"_

Better ways.

" _Of course you are."_

But that's the thing.

" _Ugh…"_

Sometimes the worse decision is the only decision.

" _You humans have the poorest stomachs. And sense of humor!"_

And sometimes…

" _Master?"_

The line between the best and worst thing blurs.

" _Hmm?"_

And you can't see where the world's evil begins and your own moral goodness ends.

" _Shut up."_

But I've given up on all that.

_Blood. It coated everything. The console. The lever. The walls. The portal skeleton_

Morality.

_Him._

For what is morality but an illusion built by the strong to control the meek?

_The stench of death still hung in the air, pungent and static. Magic still crackled around his hands, pleased by its own performance._

An illusion born from society and civilization.

_The sight of two malformed, twin bodies brought more bile up his throat…along with memories of brighter and sillier days…._

Born from within minds that can't comprehend chaos in it's purest and most basic form?

_...and even laughter._

I've seen chaos.

" _Hahahahaha…"_

I've seen the universe.

_Everything was breaking again._

I've gazed upon its stoic apathy before.

_Shattering into even smaller pieces._

And even I couldn't live.

_He...he had thought that after this...things would be better._

Couldn't survive.

_He knew they would be._

Well, not on my own of course.

_But would be was still a long time away._

I'm lucky that I'm not alone, however. Not anymore.

_Too far long. Too far gone._

Not ever again.

_Just like him._

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper gasped as Bill pinned him down to the bed, moving to straddle his hips. The demon-turned-god growled at the sight of those tearful, broken eyes staring up at him, reflecting the void they had seen, reflecting every little dark spot found in the universe; pockets of vast nothing that no mortal could ever even begin to understand.

Pine Tree arched up as his master bent down to seal their lips together in an unholy, searing kiss. Moaning, the brunet's arms reached up to wrap around the demon-turned-god's neck, pulling him down so that their bodies were flush against one another. Sinful pants were bleeding from the human's lips already and that familiar, wicked coil was already starting to tighten inside him. Flesh flushing red, his broken eyes fluttered rapidly as the larger body started to buck against him, grinding down hard to bring his erection to life.

Sickness filled his gut, twining with that coil as the wrongness of what he was doing penetrated his mind again.

His master ground down even harder, sending twinges of pain through his already sore hips. A small cry was brought to his lips, one he himself couldn't distinguish himself whether it be from pleasure or pain.

Then again, what was the difference between the two, if any at all?

Bill claimed his lips again in a bloody kiss. His teeth clacked hard against fangs and wet warmth filled his mouth, overflowing quickly and spilling down his chin. Groaning, he bucked up into the demon as his hands squeezed those broad shoulders above.

His master drew back slightly, blowing hot air over his sticky face. "You're so needy." He grinned, fangs sparkling red. "What a whore you are."

He whimpered a little at the snarl, feeling both repulsed at himself as well as hopelessly needy.

"Your whore, master." Dipper whispered before crying out as already crimson fangs dug into the side of his neck. Dipper bit his lip to stop from crying out.

That wasn't pleasurable at all.

His master drew back some, tongue flickering against the shell of his ear. "I'm glad to see you still know your place, my sapling."

Dipper shuddered at the title, warmth coursing through him. He clutched onto the other tighter and rubbed against him again.

"Fuck." His master growled lowly in his ear. "You're not wasting time, are you?" He chuckled about before drawing back some, carding sharp claws through his brown locks. "Good boy." He praised before moving to tear his jacket and shirt off, ripping both articles of clothing to shreds and scratching his skin open in the process. Pine Tree moaned at the feeling of blood pooling and sliding down his skin. It burned. He couldn't decide if he enjoyed the feeling or not. Then again, what did his thoughts matter? His opinions, his own shattered emotions? They didn't.

His master is what mattered. The only thing that mattered. After all, the world was his master's and his master was  _his_ world.

His master let out another growl and claws returned to his sides, ripping the flesh open again, not deep enough to leave permanent scarring but just enough to tear another cry from his burning lungs. Pleasure and pain were synonyms of one another as he folded, bucking his hips out against the demon's clothed erection, rubbing his own covered need against his in a flurry of wanton hunger. Pine Tree's own lips returned to his master's face, kissing and sucking along the bottom edge of his head. His hands squeezed his shoulders, dull nails digging into that pristine suit, curious to see that black and endless void of a body underneath it, unyielding in its mysteries and dripping with knowledge. Pine Tree wished beyond all reason the other would strip, let him gaze upon that unseeable wonder, let him get another taste of the universe- a  _pure_ taste of it, not flavored with a seasoning of hot cum.

Still, he knew not to ask for too much and with a small growl from his master, the demon-turned-god grabbed his thighs, forcing them to wrap tighter around his waist. Pine Tree groaned at the feel of his hips pressed against his master's and he couldn't stop himself from grinding upwards again, breath hitching at the sound of his master's stopping.

"Already ready, aren't you, my little whore?" His master chuckled into his ear, voice strained.

Pine Tree whimpered.

"Shh, my sapling." The demon-turned-god hummed, voice gentler than what was normal. Much gentler. "I'll make all your nasty problems go away. After all, I promised I would keep your worries away and that you would never want for anything, correct? I haven't been keeping my end of our deal."

Another keen tore from Pine Tree's open, panting mouth as his master's forked tongue lapped at the shell of his ear, long fangs pricking him as if asking to devour him.

However, there was nothing left for that mouth to eat.

"And you deserve that, don't you, my sapling?" His master continued to purr, his tongue plunging into his ear. The brunet let out a small squeal of surprise, his hands twisting the demon-turned-god's suit and the feeling. His head, already overflowing with thoughts of pleasure and agony and blood and cum, span around and Dipper panted heavily as his master drew back again, tongue now flickering over each and every crooked fang in his mouth. "All that and more." He breathed, eye locking onto him. Pine Tree froze under the look, unable to move, unable to tear his gaze away from his master. "Do I even need to speak of your accomplishments, of your prowess out loud? I think the proof around us-" At this, blood started to leak from the bedposts, staining the sheets a crimson ruby. The metallic scent wafted into the brunet's nostrils and he couldn't help but open his mouth wider in response, tongue lolling a little as if to catch that warm taste on his tongue by smell alone.

"-is enough." The demon-turned-god continued to murmur. He shifted some, shuddering at the feel of wet, heavy, and warm sheets beneath him.

Pine Tree groaned as he felt large, clawed hands push him deeper into the mattress. He couldn't help but turn his head to the side, sucking in sheets, moaning around the little blood he was able to suck into his body. His arid throat burned in need, need for any liquid at all, whether it be truly suitable or not and as much as the brunet would love to just settle between his master's legs and drink him down, he knew that that wasn't an option for him in this very moment.

So he chose the next best and only option.

His chest sparked with pain, heaving as he spat the sheets out and turned his head upwards, eyes widening ever so slightly at the predatory look in his eye. He was given no warning- no gasp of breath, no sinful purr, no nothing as lips crashed back down on his again. He was assaulted with tongue and teeth and he let out a small pained noise, one that his master quickly gobbled up in his need to taste him and the blood smeared all across his lips and cheeks. Teeth dug back into his lips and sliced them open, tongue digging into the fresh wounds created. His master slurped noisily while his hands pressed him deeper into the soaked mattress, surely causing fantastical, swirling purple blooms to develop on his pasty, bare skin. Pine Tree shuddered again, however this time from pain. Purely pain. No pleasure was mixed in, not as it usually was and instead, agony spiked through his entire being. His hands clenched his master's tux tighter as he did his best to prevent himself from lashing out at his master.

He couldn't lash out at the demon-turned-god above him. Not at all. He would be punished and even if he didn't fail, the thought caused bile to roll in his guts. He couldn't do that. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not at all. The thought itself sent chills down his spine.

Still, squeezing his eyes shut tight, the brunet relaxed the tension in his lower jaw, allowing his master to do as he wished.

He was being a good boy. Right?

His master purred into his ear.

Right.

He turned and buried his face into the pillow next to him, nothing but murky red in his vision. He smiled bitterly at the sea of dark blood, knowing that above was simply an endless black night. No gold. No light. No anything.

Just darkness and blood. The two constants he craved and needed.

He keened, head flipping back and forth as a slickened fingers slipped inside him. Used to the feeling inside him, Pine Tree wasn't so sure what exactly was being used as lube, but at this point it hardly mattered. After all, it wouldn't be the first time his master had used the blood he has bled as lube and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

A second finger was added and he buried his head deeper into the pillows in response, crying out at the feeling.

Only after a few seconds, they were removed and he couldn't hold in his wail of distaste. He wanted this over and done with- wanted hot and white, sizzling pleasure to fill him and soak him and run through him completely. He was ready to sleep. And sleep always was the most soothing after intercourse with his master. Always.

The brunet sucked in a breath, preparing himself mentally for the abuse he knew he was going to get. He only had to glance up into his master's eye to know that he was going to be fucked. Fucked thoroughly and surely, right into the soaking wet mattress beneath him.

He cried out as his hands suddenly flew from his master's back, bent over his head almost painfully. A blue glow briefly flashed and dimmed in his peripherals and Dipper arched as his legs were suddenly spread apart so far, he was sure they would pop right out of their sockets. He whimpered, the pain overriding the lingering tendrils of pleasure and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying  _that word._ The word that would stop this agony, stop his legs and arms from breaking, and give him back both his voice and his dignity. But it would also stop his master from using him, break off the pleasure he could give the demon-turned -god. And well…

He had already ruined the world, made it nothing more than smoke or ash. That had been his purpose, his reason for living. His destiny, even. But now? Well, what was he to do now? He had lived to see the end of the world and now, all that was left was survival. Survival on the petty needs his pathetic human body demanded and lost purpose.

Well, no. He still had purpose. Following his master in the past had always led him to the best outcome after all. And well...he wasn't so sure if this was the best outcome for certain, but he knew it was better than any alternative.

Eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into already raw flesh, the brunet let out a whimper as his master roughly thrust inside him, filling him to the brim.

He gasped at the intrusion, tears pricking his eyes as he started to burn, the sharp sting becoming an overwhelming ache that licked his insides.

A tongue connected to his neck, along with sharp bites with fangs as his master pulled out to the tip before thrusting all the way back into him.

He forced himself not to cry out.

It was hard, knowing a single word could stop the pain and agony. It was also hard knowing it wasn't your place concerning matters such as when it was okay to please his master.

Tears ran down his cheeks and the licks became longer and harder, the rapid pace of his master's hips evening out to something close to a rhythm.

He groaned at the feeling of it all- the pleasure stemming from his core, the agony of his creaking bones and splitting skin, his skin soaking and smeared with dark, metallic crimson.

It was all too much for him. All too much.

And as his master shuddered above him, releasing inside him in a quick, hot burst, he let out a screech, one that held all the horrors and depression and joy of the world, no longer monotonous and bland as he was. His broken eyes laughed in a sob and he too, came hard, splattering their fronts in cum that disappeared in the red torrent between them.

He fell limp, bones whimpering even after the chains were removed. His master collapsed to the side of him, too spent to even try and fix their ruined bed.

More tears traced along the contours of his cheeks and he couldn't hold in a small sob, trembling hands reaching down to gently press against his hole, wincing at how raw it was.

He turned his head to the side and stared at the demon-turned-god, eventually getting that great eye to roll over to him.

His mouth was dry. His heart pounded. He breathed deeply, forcing hysteria down for the second time.

"You don't have to stay with me, master." He practically whispered, voice shattered. "I can cope fine on my own."

His master stared at him for only half a beat later before nodding ever so slightly. He, strangely, didn't say a word as he stood up, stretching his arms and heading towards the door. Without a second glance, he left the room.

Pine Tree sighed and turned over, sinking back into his wet mattress, not caring for how cold the blood and cum was on him. His eyelids drooped and he willed them to close, wanton to beat out that festering hysteria with the bodily need for heavy sleep.

He never seemed to do anything right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but as I said, I have gotten bored of this and rushed it.
> 
> Now I do plan on finishing this. In fact, I want to finish this story before the turn of the new year. There are 3 chapters left! I can do this!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	7. Zdv doo wkdw kh khdug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I already said it would be. Next chapter will be as well and the last will probably be of normal length.
> 
> I'm going to try and get this fic completed before Christmas. Let's see how that works out.

It hurts to think about things you've done.

" _This is almost too easy, isn't it?"_

It hurts to think about things you  _didn't_ do.

" _..."_

It hurts to think in general.

" _Don't be like that, kid. I've been around in your head, I know this doesn't really bother you."_

To regret.

" _...It should."_

To let all those venomous little words dig into you.

" _Ha! You think you're the only one who has blown up a building? Geez, where have you been the past decade?"_

Eat you out.

" _...That's...not what I meant."_

Merely maggots wriggling about in your head.

" _Hehe, I know. But you'll do great, kid. This is only the first step after all."_

He didn't like those thoughts.

" _First step?"_

Nor the feelings that came with them.

" _To the New World- to the New You."_

How his heart would beat when small hands graced his shoulders.

" _New Me…"_

How his tears would fall when his mind cast back to hot days filled with laughter and adventure.

_Sounds attractive, doesn't it?"_

He hated it all.

" _..."_

He regretted it all.

" _Heh, that's what I thought. Welp. Looks like we're here. Just hook this baby up."_

He loved it all.

_Wires. They were everywhere. People too- brushing past him._

He hated those warm hands.

_No one noticed. No one knew._

He loved that eye squinted in pride.

_Oh, but how the world will cry._

He hated the laughter that still rang in his ears, despite everything being said and done for.

" _Okay it's set. Two minutes."_

He loved the adventures that still cycled through his mind, repeat after repeat after repeat.

" _Good. Plenty of time to find a seat to enjoy the show."_

He hated it all.

" _And what a show it will be."_

He loved it all.

_A single eye, staring at him in pride. He shuddered and nearly moaned at the thought._

But at this point, those words-

" _Indeed. Now let's go."_

Love.

_A._

Hate.

_Resounding._

Were just that. Words.

_Boom._

They held no meaning, not any more.

_People._

Just letters in a certain pattern to label something.

_Screaming._

Well, what even was the point of labels now?

_World_

Labels didn't rend flesh from bone.

_Crying._

Labels didn't get those memories out of his head.

_Politicians._

Labels didn't get that great eye to stare upon him in pride.

_Blaming._

They did nothing for him at all.

_America._

And if there was one thing in the world he was good at…

_Falling._

...It was cutting away those unneeded tendrils from his life.

~~0~~0~~0~~

The sky was a smokey crimson, the ugly face of the sun peeking out just slightly to scowl through the smog of disaster and crushed dreams and fantasies. As always, the entire world was nearly silent, it's only cries coming from ruined buildings ready to topple and the snarls of beasts ringing through the air.

On any normal day, the sight of the apocalypse would excite Bill; make him salivate and hard, hungry to drag his claws through flesh and blacken bones with cobalt fire along with a nice, hard fucking right afterwards.

But well...this day was far from normal.

Bill huffed, chest expanding before releasing as he crossed his claws over where he supposed his heart would be if he had one, nails biting into his suit a little as his Great Eye continued to roam, seeing so many grotesque and wonderful things, but at the same time not, registering what he was looking at but not truly understanding what was.

Brown, broken eyes were still burned into his Mind's Eye, along with reaching fingers and pasty skin stained with blood and cum. Plump, split lips parted for him, whether to beg for his cock, accept his tongue, or even say something even less profound was unknown to him and Bill couldn't help but lean forwards, gripping the balcony edge as he closed his eye, not quite able to rest his head. His shoulders shook and his gut twisted sharply, teeth digging into his skin and tearing it open from the inside out, hot prongs diving into open wounds, licking them clean and tearing the scar tissue apart at the same time, over and over and over again.

Bill couldn't help but snarl, holding his head weakly. What was this? This... _feeling,_ because that's what it was, wasn't it? A flood of illness and abhorrence with Dipper's broken eyes staring down at it all, tears begging to be wiped away, cheeks pleading to be cupped gently, lips asking to be kissed sweetly…

Bill didn't have a heart. Didn't need one and didn't desire one. He was a god now, god of the apocalypse, god of chaos, god of the entirety of the Earth itself. He didn't need a heart.

But that didn't stop the ache in his chest, the pounding in his head, bullets ricocheting off the inside of his body. He shivered, the sensation foreign as he slumped to the ground, no longer able to hold himself up from the agony ripping through him- hot and deadly and much too painful for him to bare. The scent of musk and blood and cum seemed to wrap all around him, broken eyes shining even more brightly, the lost remembrance of summer days far behind them.

It was disgusting. It was gorgeous. It made Bill even more sick to his stomach. It caused his chest to rumble in a purr.

"Dipper." Bill breathed, the word too hot and too alien on his tongue. He could feel the brush of hair against his face as he brushed a sharp kiss across a pattern of stars, once a mockery of emotion and now...and now…

Bill jerked up to his feet, needing the balcony to keep himself up as his eye widened. Lava was gushing through him, making him grow hotter and hotter and dreams better left forgotten poured inside, hardening into memories he couldn't just forget on a dime.

The smile that shattered the world.

Eyes turning blank as two identical forms fell to the ground.

Skin splitting and teeth bared as a pasty face was illuminated with starlight from a place no stars really laid.

A scream reverberating as the real star of the show finally flickered out, the last star in the vast nothing that was once Dipper's universe, light spluttering as vast nothingness took over…

Bill laughed bitterly as he shoved himself away from the balcony, feet slamming against the constantly moving floor, walls and colors flying past him as he tore down forever changing hallways, claws reaching out for that one door that would lead him to the, ironically, most important thing in this universe.

Dipper Pines's light may have spluttered out a long time ago.

But that didn't mean Pine Tree had to suffer the same fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Xqwlo dq djuhhphqw zdv pdgh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all the stuff I said the past few chapters? Throw all of that away!
> 
> This is completely different than what I had planned but whatever I am actually done with this story and this is a double update so enjoy!

Beauty.

_It was horrible._

It's described in so many ways.

_It was wonderful._

Orange spilling out over a blue sky.

_It was everything he ever thought of and nothing at all._

Green growth stretching high and mighty.

_A vast void swallowing him, colors he didn't think were possible swirling, burning his eyes. Burning him. Building him._

Vast expanses of flat and smooth land, untouched and unbothered.

"Pine Tree?"

Gems places lovingly in the dark firmament above.

" _..."_

The stretch of colors across the sky after a good rain…

Beauty.

" _..."_

Described in so many ways, shown in so many ways.

" _..."_

The way fire consumed everything.

" _Pine Tree?"_

The way steel bent under the scorching heat, leaving nothing intact.

" _..."_

The way flesh could be rendered from bone.

" _..."_

The way blood splattered across concrete.

" _..."_

The desperation in a million screaming voices.

" _Pine Tree, wake up."_

The madness in his one silent voice crying out and getting no relief.

" _..."_

Beauty.

" _...Yes, master…"_

It really was in everything.

~~0~~0~~0~~

He wasn't so sure how long he let himself lay there, limp as the door's slam echoed around him, cruel voice whispering deadly but unheard things into his ears. He didn't know how long he stared up at the black ceiling, an endless void filled with pure and absolute nothing. Nothing at all. A nothing filled with so much nothing that it could drive one's busy and corrupt mind into nothing itself.

Pine Tree however didn't focus on the nothing above. Nor did he focus on the blood that was still soaking into his bare skin, no longer dripping from the bedposts but still clouding his mind and clogging his senses, thick and pungent.

He wasn't so sure how long he laid there in the wet crimson, wasn't sure if time even existed or if it ever did in the first place. Everything was a disaster as it always was after all- the only thing marking the days being the long howls of the creatures outside, the hours by the feel of gore soaking into him, past his skin and filling the empty cavity where his soul use to sit, minutes counted by hot skin slapping hot skin, and wanton pants counted the seconds.

A disaster…

That's what it had all come down to, hasn't it? This in general, in fact. He didn't know what happened to begin this, didn't know when it end. If it could end. Any of this. The world. His master. Him.

Did he want to end? End himself? End it all? Stop the world from spinning if just for a second for everything to be torn apart by the currents of distress that were currently ripping through his blood-filled cavity of a soul?

Pine Tree wasn't so sure. Wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

He had thought...once. Real thoughts. Real dreams. Real hopes. Real wonder. He knew he did. Once. Knew word brought upon by his own will and mind once passed through, whispering secret words into him. Oh, he remembered. He probably remembered more than he what was good for him. More than what would please his master.

But those thoughts were mere dust, trampled and decayed. Oh yes, he remembered he once had thoughts dragged up by his own will, but he didn't understand how they came into being, how they came to life and happened.

Then again, they certainly didn't bring anything good to pass, had they? After all, those thoughts were the ones that lead to what was happening outside his own personal realm of blood and darkness and festering fears. Those were the thoughts that soaked his hands, pulled the lever, pushed the button, and fucked the devil itself.

And yet. And yet. Those thoughts were dead.

And he was here. He was but a fungus, a maggot. Growing from the rot of old words and dreams, feeding off them as they blackened to fuel himself and let him grow bigger, stronger. More, more, more.

But the more he was, the more he seemed to become, the more he himself seemed to fester. He hadn't ever been as powerful as he was now; he had never been as weak as he was now.

Pine Tree found himself not even able to sigh, chest too heavy with viscera and sickness and lost feelings.

When was the last time he didn't feel like this? Didn't feel caged and trapped and chained down to unspeakable horrors he could never forget.

He didn't know. He couldn't remember. He couldn't _afford_ to remember. He didn't want to remember.

Pine Tree wasn't sure where his desires laid. Before it had been for blood. And then carnage. And then the screams of the innocent. And then for flesh. And then for wanton moans. And then….and then…

And then there was now, his hunger for lust evaporated just like the innocent's blood outside. Here he was, in that same blood, the same agonizing pain that once felt too good between his legs merely scorching him from the inside out.

His eyes felt heavy, too heavy.

Maybe it was sleep he desired now. Or perhaps even rest. A long, long rest in which he could fade away into. Never to be heard, never to be seen, and never to be thought of again.

A very nice, very long rest where no screams of the damned reverberated within his heart, where children eyes didn't open to stare at him as soon as he turned his back. Where his sky wasn't filled with smog and his seas gold and his land with bones and festering flesh.

He turned, curling up on his side, nuzzling into the scarlet pillows.

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? To let go.

There was nothing left here, after all. Nothing but the release sleep could give. A long sleep. A sleep that would last the rest of forever- an eternity and then some.

It'd be so easy...too easy…

However, as Pine Tree's body fully relaxed into the viscera, eyes falling close, the door to the bedroom slammed open, shuddering and nearly falling off its hinges.

"Pine Tree!"

 


	9. Qrz, kh qr orqjhu zdvwhv dzdb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand this is the last chapter!
> 
> I want to note that this is a double update so make sure you read the last chapter before reading this one.
> 
> The ending is kinda bullshit but I don't care I'm just glad to be done with this story and move on.

Promises.

_I'm sorry._

Everyone makes them.

_I'm sorry._

Everyone breaks them.

_I'm sorry._

Really, when you get down to it,

_I'm sorry._

It's kinda silly

_I'm sorry._

Testing yourself.

_I'm sorry._

Testing the trust of another

_I'm sorry._

If there's one thing I've learned

_I'm sorry._

It's that no one tells what they're thinking

_I'm sorry._

What they are dreaming.

_I'm sorry._

There is no absolute truth.

_I'm sorry._

There is no absolute.

_I'm sorry._

All there is is void.

_I'm sorry._

A void so black.

_I'm sorry._

So apathetic.

_I'm sorry._

So...nothing.

_I'm sorry._

A void that is eternal as itself.

_I'm sorry._

There is no absolute.

_I'm sorry._

There is no…

_I'm sorry._

No…

_I'm sorry._

No master.

_I'm sorry._

There is no you.

_I'm sorry._

There is no me.

_I'm sorry._

There is only the void.

_I'm sorry._

The void.

_No._

The void.

_No._

The void.

_I'm not sorry._

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill's voice for once was completely stolen from him. Stolen by the sticky fingers that currently had a filthy grip on his little poisoned sapling curled up. He stared, with his single great eye, at the ruby-encrusted skin that seemed to glow in the low, fiery light

Bill rushed over to his fallen pet, claws curling in doubt- should he grip the body close, stare down at that precious face that held so much broken life? Should he simply touch his face, trail the pads of his fingers down the contour of his perfect, beautiful face in hopes of some reaction? Or perhaps even a sharp blow to the cheek, startling his attention to him.

Bill chose the later.

"Pine Tree! Open your eyes!" Bill demanded, striking down on his cheek hard enough to leave a blossoming purple bruise to match the rest of the garden patterning his skin.

The brunet let out a small, weak huff of pain, dull brown eyes opening, the black void of his pupils reflecting nothing but the sickness that was bubbling inside him.

"Pine Tree, what are-"

"M-master." The brunet coughed, rolling away from the demon-turned-god to give him space on the bed. "I- I d-didn't k-kno-know you w-would re-return s-so so-soon." He coughed, chest heaving in exertion.

Bill's eye squinted into a frown, but he nevertheless took his seat down in the nearly dried blood, not minding how the fluid cracked and dusted the underneath him.

"Well, you were wrong then. I came back I- I-" Bill swallowed thickly. He stared down at the small brunet curled at his side, more crimson and violet then anything else, and jerked his arm, snaking it around the other's body, crushing him almost too close to his body, causing him to cry out softly.

Pine Tree's eyes fluttered weakly. and out of all the things Bill expected, a smile gracing the brunet's face was at the very bottom of his list.

"I-I'm sorry, master." Pine Tree murmured, voice so quiet Bill could barely hear him.

"What are you sorry for?" Bill asked, his hands shaking slightly.

Bill had no heart to speak of both literally and figuratively. He had no pesky and pathetic human organs smashed haphazardly into his body, no blood pulsating through his veins, none of that useless viscera that could so easily be torn apart.

And yet. And yet and yet and yet, it felt as if something inside him was _shattering,_ shards of glass spilling everywhere, decorating his insides, digging deep into his flesh and causing rivers of blood to flow freely down him, through him. His grip on the brunet became nearly bone-crushing and Bill found that no matter how hard he stared into those dull eyes, he couldn't find a thing.

"Pine Tree, what are you thinking about?" Bill gasped, unable to keep his voice steady as he stared down at the slackening face. muddy eyes drooping down and nearly closing- just a glimmer of once bright chocolate to be seen.

"Hmm." The brunet hummed softly, pressing his face against the other's leg. "Nothin'." He whispered. "Nothing at all."

Bill could practically see the tender smile on his face.

"Pine Tree, Pine T-"

"I-it's great, you know?" Pine Tree continued, as if he never heard his master in the first place. "There's not even a speck of light left. Not even that. Not anything at that. It's all...it's all...poof."

Bill jerked, eye wide at the unfamiliar sound of a soft giggle trickling down his slacks.

"It's all gone, isn't it? Fading away already. There's no escape, is there? The natural state...the natural state of everything and everyone is just…darkness. A...void. An inescapable void."

"Pine Tree, what are you-" Bill's eye widened even more. His chest shivered in a bitter laugh and he nearly let out a snarl at the realization.

The void. How could he have forgotten? The cracks between the universe, the slippery slope in which all dreams eventually fall down, consumed by the all-encompassing nothing of absolute nothing, swallowing up everything it peered at, even for a second.

He had seen it- of course he had. But he was above such petty questions with no answer.

His little pet was not.

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree listen to my voice you're letting yourself-"

"I've been thinking a lot, master. A lot of the things I've done. You've done. We've done." A shuddering sigh splattered across the demon-turned-god's slacks. "I've been thinking a lot and I've realized something."

Bill stared down at his little pet unblinkingly. "What did you realize?" He asked after a beat.

"I realized...I realized...everything...it eventually fails. Everything. Nothing...nothing lasts forever. Not me, not you, not light, not darkness. Not the world, not the Earth, not the universe. We all go back _there."_

"The void." Bill growled.

Pine Tree nodded. "There. Sleep. The void. Heaven. Hell. I can't say it told me, I can't say I understand it, master. But I know it _looked_ at me and _saw_ me…and it liked what it saw."

Letting out a snarl, Bill rolled Pine Tree over, straddling his chest. "You belong to _me!_ I'm the one who took you in and taught you and-"

"I know, master I _know."_ Pine Tree sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks from his closed eyes. "But I- I can't. I can't just- you're my god, master. You're my _god._ But the void catches all lights. All life. All dreams. And now, it's my turn to give back what I took- the memories. The realization. The mirror of itself in human form."

Bill, for the first time in his eternal life, was completely speechless.

"Pine Tree, I-"

"You're my god, master. You're my god you're…my…."

Bill's claws cut deeply into the soft body below him, ripping out more chunks of flesh causing more blood to well on the bed. "Pine Tree?! Pine Tree!' He repeated, over and over and over again.

And yet, there was no answer beyond the chest that rose and fell, each breath taken slower than the last, the crack of a smile still on his lips, just as broken as it had been before.

Or, well, Bill mused, perhaps not. Perhaps what he was seeing wasn't even a crack anymore, but the same shards of glass causing his red lips to bleed a grin, just as false as the hand that clasped his long ago promising his own eternity to him.

Bill wasn't so sure how long he crouched there over the body, whose blood had started to run cold, who no longer had fire running in his veins, whose shards of glass fell causing that smile to falter. Didn't know how long it took to retract his claws from the brunet's sides, to pull away, his insides filled with the thousands of glass shards caused by broken promises and feelings and the odd red liquid leaking from his great eye- not in physical pain, but of something deeper. More meaningful. Important.

Sighing softly, Bill turned and laid down next to the still body, staring at the broken face of his favorite doll.

Bill closed his great eye.

He wasn't sure so long he could lay there, how long he could simply let himself sink down however…

Maybe Pine Tree was right. Maybe an eternity wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I am done! 
> 
> Yes Dipper died. Yes Bill fell in love with Dipper. 
> 
> Dipper falling in love with Bill and what happened to Bill is all up to you guys however so think what you want. 
> 
> I'm happy to get this story done tbh. I got bored a long time ago and I just....wanna be done. And now I am! Hooray!
> 
> I don't really care about mistakes/the bad ending so its whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this kinda crappy story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and especially commented!
> 
> And if you haven't commented on this at all and enjoyed it to some degree, please leave a review! Hell even if you didn't, tell me why as well as I'd like to know that too! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for sticking with me to the end and reading!


End file.
